


Vacation

by tropicalpenguin



Series: Kirishima prescribed [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Finder no Hyôteki/You're My Love Prize in Viewfinder, Viewfinder
Genre: Asami's POV, Blink and you'll miss it, Cockwarming, M/M, Porn With Plot, Takaba accepting his feelings a tiny little bit, but mostly Asami and Takaba just fucking, maybe a bit fluffy?, post Pray in the Abyss, so many references to the whole manga, they're both in love and so stubborn omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalpenguin/pseuds/tropicalpenguin
Summary: Asami is forced by Kirishima to take some time off and obviously Akihito is a part of the vacation.Asami also has a very specific plan for his pet.Just them both enjoying beautiful island and each other.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Kirishima prescribed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919143
Comments: 22
Kudos: 230





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I've abandoned Viewfinder for about 15 years and whoa did the story develop! This is the result of me reading the manga three times in a row because Asami is a dreamboat. I needed some fluffy fluff while waiting for the next chapter. ENJOY!

It was rare that Kirishima refused a direct order and made demands of his own. Well, the order wasn’t actually anything other than Asami telling him to schedule meetings for the next few days. And the demand was that Asami took a break.

It was a few months after the debacle with Russians happened. He threw himself into work once again, strengthening his power after the few months that he was in hiding. His clubs were doing fine, even without Sudou he had people who took over the management as if nothing had happened. Hotels were running by themselves, his high class facilities were always in demand by those seeking sophistication and luxury. If he saw fit, he could just let all those bring his profits. But he didn’t. Letting his syndicate go after all those years of building it would just be a waste. And even if he did let go, there wasn’t any guarantee he’d be in less of a danger. He was better off staying on top of the game. Control was all he craved.

It took time and patience to rebuild some relationships, but he could see in the reports that the situation was as stable as it could be at this point. He did renovations in a few of his clubs, to get rid of the Sudou touch. And none of his managers would be so heavily involved in his less than legal enterprises anymore. 

And that was when Kirishima told him to take vacation. Actually, it was more of his secretary informing him that he had a private bungalow booked for a week, on a small tropical island.

For half an hour he was following his secretary’s steps with his eyes to see when the man would break and explain, but he did too good of a job choosing Kirishima. 

‘Takaba Akihito’s schedule was also cleared for the week, Asami-sama.’ Kirishima said when they were about to leave the office, neither of them speaking a word until then.

Raising his brow, Asami considered the man. Really, too good of a job.

***

Break didn’t sound actually like a bad idea. He did get his destressing almost every night with Akihito’s body under his, but some sun and good air would definitely improve his tension headaches. And his pet would probably appreciate that too. Less limping.

Akihito was splayed on the terrace chairs and chatting on his phone when Asami returned to the penthouse. It was drawing on almost two years since the photographer unceremoniously moved in and there were no signs of his considering moving out like he so often said he would. He was obviously very comfortable in the apartment and Asami’s life. Be that their shared experiences, Akihito’s inability to keep out of trouble or whatever other reasons, the boy was staying indefinitely.

Something shifted in Akihito, too. Before everything happened, Asami had to order him to call every day and check in. He still required it despite planting three to four bodyguards on his pet, but Akihito called him outside of set hours by himself. Especially when he knew that on the particular day there was a deal going down. 

_Are you alright?_

Was always the breathless question. And in the first weeks after they came back and Asami’s more dangerous meetings took place more often than his legitimate ones, Akihito clung to him desperately every night. One night, in the heat of passion Akihito gasped out that he would _protect_ him. Normally, Asami would have found that amusing. His kitten wanting to protect him. He didn’t that night. 

It took more time than he’d thought it would before some sort of calmness settled in Akihito. And Asami knew that half of his pretend ease came from Kirishima’s messages that he thought Asami didn’t know about. Kirishima never hid he had been sending those. _Informed Takaba Akihito about your status, sir._

He managed to undress and take a shower before it was discovered by his lover that he’s been back.

‘Why haven’t you called to me when you came back?’ Were the words that greeted him when he exited the shower with only towel wrapped around his hips.

Akihito was leaning on the wall, arms folded and looking at him from under his overgrown fringe. 

‘You were on the phone.’ He said simply and moved towards the kitchen to grab a beer. Plane would be ready in two hours and he could unwind before that.

‘Like that has ever stopped you.’

Smirking to himself at the cute indignation Asami patted Akihito's head ruffling his hair. It was really getting long and he could easily wrap it once around his fingers when he tugged at it…

‘Pack us, we’re leaving in an hour and a half.’

There was some sputtering and incoherent sounds behind him where he left the boy in the corridor. He only managed to sit on the couch before there was a flustered kitten in his face.

‘What do you mean _leaving_?! Is something wrong? Do we need to run?!’ Akihito was blinking rapidly, his eyes shifting between Asami's face to the tall windows that were replaced with bulletproof glass. And state of the art anti-burglar systems.

Apparently, the anxiety was still as strong as before in the boy. He could play a bit and see how far he could tease the photographer… but maybe in a few more months… or years. Obviously everything was still too fresh for Akihito.

‘Vacation. Kirishima thinks I need a break. And you’re part of my vacation plan, obviously.’

He could practically see tension drain from the younger as his shoulders relaxed and his muscles loosened. Without telling Asami he had been attending gym and some self-defense lessons as well as shooting range. He didn’t need to tell him, since everything was on Asami's tab anyway. Asami liked his lean and taunt body before, but the more definition in Akihito's muscles was working for the boy. Especially since his cute face wasn’t changing and still cried so prettily. 

There was a bit of conflict playing in Akihito's eyes, the defiance still there at being told what to do, but Asami learned that the boy didn’t like having him out of his reach for too long. There was no question if he was going.

‘My work….’ Although he still did try to put up some fight.

‘Cleared.’ Asami said simply and watched his kitten huff and roll his eyes while muttering _obviously_ before he stomped towards his room. He peeked out after only a minute.

‘I assume somewhere I won’t need much clothes?’

Asami chuckled. ‘You should already know you wouldn’t need clothes anyway.’

More huffing followed, but Akihito emerged from his room with a bag that looked quite light when it hit the floor. 

‘No suits?’ He asked before he went to Asami's wardrobe.

Asami shook his head. He would be wearing one anyway for the jet and surely Kirishima made sure he wouldn’t need one wherever his secretary was sending them. He didn’t even ask where it would be…

It took significantly more time before Akihito rolled out the suitcase from the closet. Asami didn’t need to check to know that the other packed him whatever he needed. 

‘I’m not your maid…’ Akihito grumbled as he came to the couch and plopped on the cushions. 

‘I could order someone to come and do that if it’s so much trouble for you.’ Asami tapped at the can he was still holding. Half drunk, he didn’t feel like finishing it. And he didn’t need to when Akihito pulled the can from his fingers and drank the remaining contents.

‘I don’t want strangers in here.’ The boy said in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

Asami studied his form, looking quite small curled against the pillows. He reached out and pulled the lithe body towards him. Akihito went without protest, his face immediately burying into Asami's neck as the older slipped his fingers into his hair. 

Before, this would have been when Asami fucked him regardless of how much time they had. It was his plane, it could wait for him. Now he still wanted to do that, but he was content for now with feeling the weight of the other’s body on his, breathing calmly in the silence of the well protected apartment.

***

Kirishima sent them to literally middle of nowhere. At least that’s what Asami thought when they got off the helicopter that had to get them the rest of the way to the island. It brought him back to those few days he had spent with Akihito stranded. However, he knew that there were two or three other bungalows there, either rented or not, but in such far distance from each other that there was no option to come upon other residents unless they actively tried to. And Asami knew his men would be surrounding the place too.

Basically, they were going to be left to their own devices for the better part of the week, the staff coming only with food if they required anything other than what the bungalow was stuffed with.

The house was smaller than what Asami rented after Akihito's kidnapping. Neither of them was hurt and needed space for healing both physically and mentally. It was open plan space with breeze wafting through, moving the sheer curtains. The swimming pool was enough to cool oneself but they had private access to the beach straight from the bungalow. 

Despite all the luxuries Akihito lived in nowadays and this not being his first trip with Asami, he was still refreshingly stunned with all the beauty. 

Once the gates for the estate closed behind them, the boy was off to explore, already shedding his layers of clothing, leaving his shirt and top wherever they landed. Asami followed slowly, loosening his tie. He was so used to suits he barely felt hot in them, but it was nice to exchange them for something less restraining at times. 

He lost sight of Akihito when he entered the walk-in closet where their clothes were already neatly unpacked and arranged. The difference in their wardrobe was vast, but if one looked closer they would notice that Akihito's clothing wasn’t of the threadbare and brandless nature anymore. He was still living in his vintage jeans, but Asami noted the somehow shy increase in spending on the card he slipped into Akihito's wallet a few months ago. He definitely noticed the better quality of underwear he pulled off the boy. Though, the ridiculous patterns didn’t improve.

Opting for comfort, Asami chose linen pants and that was it. He wasn’t planning on staying in them long anyway. A plan for at least one of the days already formed in his head on the way to the island. He had never tried that since it required spending more than what a fuck lasted with another person. He’d been living with Akihito at his side for long enough, having the younger’s chatter surround him for hours sometimes. He wouldn’t say it wasn’t irritating at times, but he learned something new about himself – there were people you could put up with whatever they were doing if you… well, he didn’t let his thoughts wander that far. Maybe someday. For now let’s just say he didn’t mind having Akihito at his side for such elongated periods of time.

His idea had to wait until the next day, though. And he felt that for once he should inform Akihito what they would be doing.

He found the boy stark naked in the pool, floating on the surface. He stopped at the edge, his eyes sliding over the fair skin of his lover. There were a few slightly faded bites and bruises on Akihito's neck and chest. And there was a deep purple one on the inside of his thigh which Asami put there just last night before he sucked younger’s cock into his mouth while his fingers stretched him.

His presence was noticed and Akihito swam towards him and propped himself on the edge. 

‘Come in.’ He said tugging at the bottom of Asami's pants, pulling them slightly down. His pupils dilated when the waist slid over Asami's hipbones, revealing the top of his trimmed pubic hair. 

Asami arched his eye brow, waiting to see how far Akihito's courage went. And it did go far, since the younger man pulled harsher at the pants making them slide completely down and pool at Asami's feet. He stepped out of them and lowered himself to sit, his legs in the water. Akihito immediately slid his hands on his thighs, now supporting himself on the older man. He arched his back and lifted his face, eyes half-lidded – an invitation. Asami never needed one, but given so freely it was exciting. He bent down, one arm pulling Akihito from the water enough so that their lips could meet and tongues slide together in a familiar manner. They knew what each liked and used that wisely. 

When the kiss broke, Akihito dropped down into water, his arms still on Asami's legs. He pulled himself closer and settled between the older man’s thighs, his long fingers caressing the skin closer and closer to Asami's groin, until they wrapped around the shaft. In quick succession, Akihito's lips kissed the underside of the cock, tongue darting out and licking it whole to the head. Asami was already hard, he usually was with naked Akihito before him. When plush lips wrapped around the head and tongue pressed and moved under, Asami slid his hand into younger’s hair. 

Sometimes vacation made things better.

***

It was definitely much earlier than he was used to going to sleep, but the fact that they were in a different time zone and that they had just spent most of the afternoon fucking played its part. Akihito was half splayed on Asami's body, despite the heat the boy was always touching him in some way. Neither of the was sleeping yet, just very close to it. Probably the best time to breach the subject of Asami's idea for the next day.

‘You’re going to be cockwarming tomorrow.’ 

Akihito stiffened at the words suddenly thrown into the otherwise silent space. He stayed unmoving for a moment before he shifted his head and was looking up at Asami's face from his place on his shoulder. 

‘What?’

‘Do you know what that is?’ Asami asked as his hand travelled from where it was holding Akihito's arm, down to his side, hip and settling on the round ass. 

Deep blush appeared on the younger’s face as he swallowed hard. 

‘Yeah.’

Interesting. This wasn’t something particularly popular among people who enjoyed standard sex. However, during all these years maybe Akihito picked up an interest of his own.

Instead of further discussion Asami slipped his fingers between the other’s cheeks and prodded at his entrance, puffy and still stretched. And wet. They didn’t take shower yet.

His pushed slightly against it and two fingers slid inside easily. Akihito gasped and his hand fisted on Asami's chest but he didn’t move otherwise.

‘I will be inside you for however long I want to and you can’t move unless I tell you to.’ His fingers were as deep as he could push them in this position, but he didn’t move them. Just a small taste of what was awaiting the other the next day. 

Being that young, Akihito responded to the stimulation. Asami could feel the other’s erection against his hip. He himself started swelling even despite the few rounds they already did. Apparently the fresh air and no obligations were rejuvenating. 

Akihito whimpered as he was being maneuvered completely onto Asami's chest, his legs spread wide on both sides. Asami added third finger inside him, so easily. Shifting only slightly he pulled up his legs and felt his now hard cock pressing against his own fingers in the younger male. 

The sound of disappointment that escaped Akihito when Asami retracted his fingers was low and the boy dug his fingers into the muscles of his lover’s arms.

‘I’ll give you something better. A little presentation of tomorrow.’ Asami whispered against Akihito's hair and pushed the lithe body down as his hips moved.

He slipped into the other’s body and Akihito nuzzled against his chest with a groan. His hole was twitching around Asami's cock as they lay motionless for a moment. And then he pushed himself halfway up, his ass pressing into his lover’s groin more, taking him in more. 

‘No moving unless I tell you.’ Asami reminded him and squeezed his ass in punishment. Akihito only chuckled sleepily and undulated his hips, the inside of his body massaging Asami's cock delightfully. 

‘Tomorrow.’ He said and moaned, his own cock sliding against Asami's rock hard abs.

Yes, tomorrow.

***

Whatever time of the day it was, Asami didn’t care when he woke up. He was alone in bed, but for once it didn’t bring instant worry about Akihito's whereabouts. 

He found the boy on the beach, under an umbrella. His hair was already wet and he looked flushed, meaning that he probably went for a swim just after waking up. He was staring into the horizon and must have heard Asami coming because he didn’t startle when the older man put a hand on his head and messed up his already sticking up hair more.

‘Be careful not to drown.’ Asami said as he looked at the water.

‘I would have to go so far into the ocean before it was deep enough to drown that I’d probably reach Japan’s shore.’ Akihito snorted. He then turned his head, his cheek sliding into the older’s palm, and looked up at Asami. He stared for a moment before he unfolded his limbs and got up.

‘I’ll… go get ready. For that.’ His blush spread as he placed a hand on Asami's chest and caressed it. ‘Should I wear… anything?’

The show obedience wasn’t anything new already, though Akihito still liked to fight him against sex. Those were only reminiscent attempts from their past, however on those nights he pretended he didn’t want it Asami made sure he came the strongest. A reward. 

But this time fighting wouldn’t do.

‘If you want to.’ Asami replied to the question and pulled the willing body towards his and sealed their lips in a deep kiss. He could feel that Akihito was already at least half-hard under the swimsuit and he snuck his hand under the waistband in the back. He pulled boy’s cheeks apart and pressed his fingers against the pucker.

Akihito's knees buckled slightly and he pushed himself away from Asami's chest.

‘I’m not supposed to come, right? Make it at least a little bit easier…’ He whispered while looking to the side, his blush deep crimson over his cheeks and nose.

Releasing the boy, Asami stepped away with a smirk. The attraction between them was mutual at this point, it was almost from the very start if Akihito allowed himself to be honest, and it was up to painful levels at times.

Taking advantage of the situation Akihito jumped away and run to the bungalow without looking back. 

Asami looked after his lover before deciding that he too should ready himself.

***

The water in the shower was running for a long time while Asami grabbed something to eat. He could see Akihito had already raided the kitchen and left something for him too. 

When the water stopped Asami lifted his head and looked towards the bedroom. Any moment now his younger lover would come out and Asami had to admit that it’s been quite some time already since he felt this excited. Every night with Akihito was filled with pleasure, but this was something new. Asami did so many things to the boy already and it was never boring, never would be with how responsive Akihito was, but every time they introduced something new to their sex life it brought the new thrill.

It took another ten minutes before Akihito emerged from the bedroom. As Asami thought the boy opted to wear… something. This was Asami's shirt hanging off the boy’s shoulders. He was drowning in the piece of Asami's usual ensemble. And looked so perfect and delicious. If not for his plans, Asami would just spent the whole day licking every inch of his skin… maybe the next day.

‘Is this okay?’ Akihito asked grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling at it. His face was flushing deep crimson.

Instead of replying, Asami reached towards him and beckoned Akihito to come to him. 

Asami sat on the plush couch and spread his legs.

‘Make me hard.’ He ordered and observed with pleasure when Akihito dropped to his knees and reached for the waistband of his lover’s pants. He pulled them completely down and nestled between two strong thighs.

His mouth was hot and soft as he wrapped his lips around Asami's slightly swollen member. It didn’t take too much time for him to grow fully hard, not with how Akihito was using all of his best tricks but retreating every time he knew it was becoming too good. Asami had great self-control, but like this, when he didn’t need to think about anything else, he tended to let go. 

He was looking down at Akihito, following his every move with his eyes. The boy wasn’t looking at him, instead his eyes were closed. Asami could feel his tongue going around his head and into the slit before the boy lowered himself and pulled him into his throat. Swallowing a few times he moaned and slowly retreated.

Well, that was enough. A bit more and Asami would be coming down Akihito's throat and that was not the idea for that day. He grabbed his chin and pulled his mouth off his cock. It was wet with saliva, which Akihito was also wiping from his chin with the back of his hand. His lips were red and swollen and Asami pulled him roughly up and into his lap before sealing their lips together.

Akihito instantly pressed himself against the hard body under his and dove into the kiss, his tongue chasing Asami's, sucking and playing with it. Unconsciously, his hips were undulating slightly and Asami grabbed them to still the movement.

‘We have to get you nice and ready…’ He whispered against the other’s mouth while the younger was still trying to catch him for a kiss.

At the words Akihito flushed even darker and his breath caught in his throat.

‘I-I took care of… it.’ He managed to push through his lips.

Asami stared at his lover for a moment, letting the thought sink. Akihito was there in the bathroom spreading himself open with his fingers, stretching his hole so he could immediately accommodate Asami and let him use his body. When they got back to Tokyo he’d need to schedule some regular downtime for them if it made Akihito this pliant.

‘Alright kitten, show me.’ Asami said low.

Akihito straightened in his lap, kneeling above him. The shirt on him was only partially buttoned and the hard, pink cock was peeking from the open folds. He was prepared too, because he reached between the cushions and pulled a small bottle of oil they used. Pouring some onto his palm he took Asami's cock into his hand and slicked it, squeezing slightly on the upward slide.

Asami waited patiently, there was no need to rush it. He just let himself enjoy the show as Akihito gathered the shirt around his waist with one hand and steadied Asami's cock with the other before he started pushing down onto it.

Akihito was always tight, no matter how many times they did it. He loosened up and relaxed nicely, but the way he was squeezing Asami's member every time was amazing. 

He went slowly down, taking every inch of Asami in, while his eyes never left his lover’s face. His tongue peeked out and there were suppressed moans coming from his throat. His cock was standing up hard and Asami thought that if he touched it, the boy might actually come this instant. If aroused enough, Akihito could come from very little touching.

The slide down was agonizing and when Akihito sat down completely Asami had to stop himself from grabbing his ass and thrusting hard into it. This was probably the only area of his life where he allowed his restrain to snap just like that. 

He opened the couple of buttons that were still holding his own shirt closed but didn’t pull it off the younger man. Instead he splayed his wide hands on Akihito's body, sliding them against the smooth skin. There were a few cuts and scars everywhere, the result of Akihito entering his world and Asami not being fast enough to protect him. He would never allow that to happen again. It was already proven a few months ago that no matter how dire the situation, it was better when they were together. At least they were able to think straight instead of fighting the urge to find the other.

Relaxing his body and chasing those thoughts away Asami caressed the taunt body under his palms, purposefully avoiding the nipples. With enough teasing he could make Akihito come from only them. And he did. Right now Akihito wasn’t allowed to come unless he brought him to it.

His boy was breathing shallow, obviously straining not to move. However his hole was twitching uncontrollably.

‘Come here.’ Asami said quietly and pulled Akihito towards him, making the boy lay over his torso. With pillows piled under his back and the younger man wrapped around him, Asami had to admit he was extremely comfortable. The pleasure was burning him slowly, his cock hard and perfectly warm inside the other man. He definitely could spend some time like this.

Stroking Akihito's hair with one hand, he reached for the book he placed on the side. Reports and data compilations were all he ever got to read nowadays. However he enjoyed Japanese poetry in the past. 

Akihito shivered over him and whimpered when his body sized a bit and squeezed Asami, but he didn’t move otherwise. His face was buried in his lover’s neck and his breath was evening out and calming. He wasn’t falling asleep but getting into the submissive mindset sometimes felt alike meditation.

The breeze wafted through the open space and this was the most peaceful Asami had felt in, probably, years.

‘Ryuichi…’

It wasn’t any sort of a question, just seemed that his boy unconsciously released the name with his breath. Akihito barely ever used his given name, just so accustomed to always calling him _Asami_. It didn’t have any particular meaning and it wasn’t like Asami minded. His lover could call him whichever, he didn’t have hangups over such a matter. However, it did show how deep in the mindset Akihito was to use this name.

Without acknowledging the sound, Asami just kept reading.

***

It must have been about an hour, maybe a bit less, when Asami felt Akihito stir and lift himself enough for their faces to be on the same level. His expression was dazed, eyes clouded and he leaned forward capturing Asami's lips with his. 

It seemed that the both of them reached their limit, Asami could barely focus on his reading last few minutes and he dropped the book to the side and grabbed Akihito's hips. They kissed deeply, tongues dancing together and enticing each other. 

When Asami moved his hips slightly, pulling out of the other, Akihito whimpered into the kiss and his lips became even more ferocious. Thankfully, they were using oils instead of gels and the slide inside was just as easy as before. 

Asami managed to stay hard inside for so long only because they haven’t fucked after waking up and Akihito's body was squeezing him once in a while, without its owner consent. Asami wasn’t going to punish the boy since it kept them both going.

He moved slowly, pulling out halfway and then thrusting inside while he pushed the other’s hips down making the boy take him in deep. Akihito was moaning and shaking. His cock, that softened in the meantime, got once again hard and straining between their bodies. They weren’t frantic, but obviously chasing what they denied themselves for such a long time. And Akihito seemed to have reached the end line as it took a couple of more thrusts before he was coming between them, painting Asami's pecks and collarbone with his cum as he screamed with his head thrown back and clutching to his lover’s shoulders, most probably leaving nail imprints. 

Asami clutched at the supple flesh under his palms when his lover started seizing around him and thrusted into him more rapidly, flesh slapping against flesh, before he pushed as deep as he could and his thighs trembled while he emptied himself inside the younger man.

It took a moment before he relaxed the muscles in his lower body and let go of Akihito's hips. There would be bruises there soon for sure. His cock was softening and Akihito whimpered when it slid out of him. The boy was slumped against him, breathing fast and Asami inhaled deeply a few times to slow down his own breath. 

Their sex was always amazing, since neither of them let any inhibitions hinder them, but this time it was another kind of experience. The buildup and anticipation brought on the kind of release that shook them both to the core. It was actually quite surprising Akihito didn’t faint. That didn’t happen too often, but there were those times when Asami felt surge of pride when he noticed that he fucked his lover into unconsciousness. Stealthily, he made sure that it was something Akihito actually enjoyed. Pain was sometimes a part of their playtime, nut only the kind of pain that made pleasure even sweeter.

Pushing at the body above him, Asami lifted Akihito. There was still the completely _out of it_ expression on his face.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked while stroking the boy’s hair. 

Akihito nuzzled into the hand and asked dazed. ‘What…’ 

Chuckling to himself, Asami sat up and manhandled the man into his arms, picking him and getting up from the couch. Despite his slightly increased muscle mass, Akihito weighted still almost nothing.

Only when Asami put him down on the cold tiles in the bathroom did it seem that Akihito regained some comprehension. He looked around slightly confused and when his eyes landed on naked Asami he inhaled and shuddered.

‘Well, that was…’ He said breathlessly and wobbled slightly, his back hitting the wall.

‘We’re not done yet, pet.’ Asami smirked and turned on the shower. He full on grinned when he saw Akihito's glare from under this wet bangs.

***

Asami helped cleaning Akihito out, but mostly for the sake of teasing the younger man and that way getting him out of that weird dazed state he was in. By the time they both dried off there was food service awaiting them in the special nook by the entrance. The resort staff were going out of their way to make sure they didn’t disturb the guests who didn’t want to be disturbed.

Akihito threw himself at the food and inhaled it like a starving man. They both just wrapped towels around their hips while they enjoyed the seafood platters and fresh fruit. It was always a wonder seeing Akihito eat. He was a bottomless pit, despite his lean stature. At least he managed to usually keep his manners. Usually.

‘Enjoying yourself?’ Asami asked as he sipped on his drink while Akihito made his way through the grilled shrimp. 

‘Yeah, so far this is the best-‘ he cut what he was saying and threw a dirty look at his lover.

Asami laughed under his breath. It still came as a hardship for Akihito to admit that he was enjoying himself in their relationship. And it seemed he quite liked how they were spending their time so far, considering the deep blush that instantly graced his features.

Standing up from the table Asami pulled his towel off and went into the pool. The sun was reaching the high point and their pool was shaded. He sat comfortably in the built-in seat and narrowed his eyes looking at Akihito. The younger man was staring at him.

‘Whenever you are ready, Akihito.’ He spoke in a low voice and enjoyed seeing the blush deepen on the boy.

‘You’re insatiable.’ Akihito mumbled as he pushed himself away from the table which was mostly cleared. By him.

Asami spread his shoulders over the back of the pool seat and arched his brow. He followed Akihito's path as the younger dropped his towel and stood at the edge of the pool and looked down on him. 

‘In here?’ He looked around but obviously there was no one watching. Maybe some of Asami's men were in the screaming distance of them, but the screaming that Akihito was about to be doing wouldn’t bring them over.

‘I recall you enjoying yourself at your birthday two years ago.’ Asami smirked. That was one hell of a night.

Akihito inhaled sharply and was obviously remembering the very same night when his cock twitched where it was half hard. It looked like he wasn’t that against their agenda for the day. And Asami knew he grabbed the bottle of oil from the couch on his way.

Slowly, Akihito rounded the pool and descended into the water. He stopped right in front of Asami, his groin on the same level with older man’s face. Asami kept looking into Akihito’s eyes as he caressed him on of his calves and moved up, picking the bottle from his lover’s hand. He poured some onto his fingers and nudged Akihito to move closer to him and spread his legs. The slide of his fingers inside the man was easy, the pucker twitching around his digits while Akihito grabbed onto his shoulders. 

‘The water… it’ll get soiled.’ He breathed out as he arched his back.

Asami almost snorted. ‘This kind of secluded place, no staff visible… why do you think people come to such places? This is honeymoon spot. The filters here must be state of the art. And if it will bother you later I can have it cleaned by tomorrow.’

While he spoke he reached deeper into Akihito, finding his prostate and massaging it in circles. The man before him started to crumble, probably not even listening to him as his cock grew hard.

Asami licked his lips and pulled the man closer to him before taking the head into his mouth. He rarely did it for Akihito, reserved only for special occasions. And this was very special.

Akihito moaned and bent over, wrapping his arms around his lover’s head. He was starting to tremble.

Releasing the shaft and pulling the fingers out Asami turned him around and pulled him down.

Barely catching his balance, Akihito grabbed onto Asami's thighs and allowed the older man to lead him onto his cock.

‘Wait! Asa-Asami! Fff-fuck!’ There was too little leverage for Akihito to hold onto, unless he wanted to slip and fall into the water, so when Asami guided him down he could only accept the older man into his body. ‘You asshole…’ He panted out when he was down, flush against Asami's groin with cock sheathed deep inside him.

Asami huffed out a laugh and pulled the other’s legs apart and over his thighs. Akihito gasped and moaned when the shaft inside him shifted. He leaned back on Asami's chest, but turned his head and glared. 

‘And what am I supposed to be doing now?’ He hissed, his hands flailing a bit since he didn’t know what to do with them.

Asami almost rolled his eyes at the man, the things his younger lover sometimes pushed him to. He grabbed the flailing hands and entwined their fingers before he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s middle.

‘Now you sit pretty.’ He said in a surprisingly light tone. ‘I’m comfortable.’

And he really was. There wasn’t the same intensity present as before, he was hard and aroused immensely, but in comparison he felt clearer and could enjoy the experience more actively. Without being too active, obviously.

Akihito snorted without amusement, but didn’t try to fight him and soon Asami felt him relax.

‘Where is this exactly?’ Akihito asked after a few minutes and Asami knew that the other man couldn’t just stay silent for too long. What happened before was only because there were times that Akihito entered sub-like space whenever he allowed himself to completely give into Asami. 

‘Maldives.’ Asami answered and allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow behind. The difference between the lukewarm water and the heat inside Akihito was distracting. 

The younger male moved unexpectedly and Asami released a low groan. Seriously, he was much more sensitive this time than before. 

‘Maldives?!’ There was the exclaim and more moving but Asami ignored it, focusing on the tension building in his balls. ‘Asami?’

Opening his eyes, which he didn’t know he even closed, Asami saw Akihito looking at him over his shoulder. 

‘I-I won’t move.’ Younger suddenly said and, as gently as he could, lied back.

Asami _mhm_ ed. He released one of Akihito's hands and travelled with his fingers over the man’s skin, to his nipple. He heard a gasp and his cock got squeezed instantaneously. He then moved lower and under the water, avoiding touching the younger’s member, until he reached where he was connected to Akihito. He felt around the rim and his cock twitched at the accidental caress. 

He definitely wouldn’t last as long as before, but that wasn’t the point. Just a little bit more…

Akihito was strangely quiet. Usually that spoke trouble, but there wasn’t much trouble he could get into at that place, so Asami discarded that thought.

Outside the bungalow they could hear the sounds of nature, the ocean from the distance. Asami could feel his thoughts melting away. He sincerely couldn’t remember the last time it happened. His secretary must have had sixth sense to arrange this vacation. 

It was definitely less than previously, much less, when Asami felt quite deliberate action from Akihito. The man started tightening and releasing his muscles around Asami's cock. He didn’t speak, not even uttering the smallest sounds and from the side nothing seemed different. However, Asami could feel the squeezing on his very hard member. He released a breath, enjoying the attention and slow buildup. It must have been quite exhausting for the younger male to keep it up, but he never stopped. 

Suddenly, Asami felt something akin to a snap of a stretched elastic and his body seized as he orgasmed. His hips moved in a gentle rocking manner, barely disturbing the water around them, and he released into Akihito's body.

The orgasm left him throbbing all over, as if it seeped into all of his muscles. Neither of them moved from the position, Akihito only grabbing onto Asami's arm that was still wrapped around him. He couldn’t have come yet. Unless he did in the moment when Asami was so focused on his own sudden release.

Asami moved the hand that was still between their legs and this time took hold of Akihito's balls, which made the man gasp and arch slightly. As he suspected, the other didn’t come yet. He fondled the sack for a moment before sliding higher and wrapping his long fingers around the younger’s cock and stroked it slowly. His other hand found the sensitive nipple and tweaked it.

‘Asami!’ Finally Akihito exclaimed. His hand flew behind him and he grabbed onto Asami's hair.

Asami bent his head to place kisses along the younger’s nape, biting into the flesh every time his sensitive cock got squeezed again. His Akihito was truly so beautiful.

‘Not in the w-water… Asami, plea-please!’ The boy stuttered out with difficulty and Asami gathered his strength to wrap his arm around the smaller man and pick both their bodies from the water without slipping from inside Akihito. He was spent, but not completely soft yet. Turning them both around he braced the photographer against the edge of the pool and started stroking him vigorously. Apparently Akihito was so close that he needed very little before he was shooting his release onto the tiled floor. But not in the water, as he begged.

They were both panting, Asami into the younger’s back, when the orgasm subsided. Asami's cock finally slipped out and he saw his lover gasp and scramble out of the pool.

‘Not in the water!’ He repeated.

With much more dignity, Asami ascended the steps out of the pool and pulled Akihito up by his arms. The man’s knees almost gave in and he stumbled only to fall against Asami's chest. The older man wrapped his arms around his lover, one going down between his cheeks and nudging at the leaking entrance.

‘Let me guess…’ The younger grumbled. ‘We’re still not done yet.’

Asami smirked and slipped his fingers into Akihito's hair, tilting his head and catching his lips in a kiss. Akihito responded eagerly enough to prove his indignation was, per usually, only for show.

‘Good kitten. ‘Asami whispered against the younger’s lips.

***

‘Let’s swim in the ocean.’ Akihito announced when they cleaned themselves once again. He opted for only loose shorts and somehow, made Asami wear the same. It was definitely too hot for anything else, naked was preferable outfit.

Apparently it was nearing late afternoon, which meant they got up much later than Asami assumed before. It wasn’t like either of them was an early bird anyway. The sun was already lower and didn’t threaten severe sunburn, but Akihito slathered them both with complimentary sunscreen. Asami simply enjoyed the younger’s hands on him. 

Sighing at this lover’s enthusiasm, Asami followed the boy to the beach and smirked seeing him run into the water, trip, splash around and emerge looking like a wet cat. Grumpy wet cat.

‘What you’re laughing at!’ The younger yelled at him and turned with indignation.

Shaking his head, Asami treated into the ocean. Water was warm and crystal clear. He could see fish scampering away. He walked passed where Akihito was standing, ignoring the man, and dove under the surface in a smooth move. He swam a few times a week in his gym, but that was for exercise. Swimming for the sole purpose of swimming felt very different.

Soon, Akihito was beside him, trying to check him. The boy had the nerve. And that was actually why Asami still kept him by his side. And would keep until Akihito realized this was his life now and accepted it completely to stay himself.

‘It’s like that island.’ Akihito whispered when they both resurfaced. He was looking far into the distance before he turned a serious look at Asami. It seemed he was studying his face until he moved closer and after placing his hands on the elder’s neck he kissed Asami. 

Akihito tasted of salt from the ocean when their tongues slid against each other. Asami couldn’t react fast enough to grab him before he pushed himself away from his lover and swam away laughing.

Looking after him, Asami thought that maybe Akihito had already accepted it.

***

Dinner was delivered in the same way that lunch did, by invisible staff and the only indication it was there was a soft sound announcing it. Akihito retrieved it and Asami was surprised it made it to the table considering how his lover was eyeing the cart. If he were a lesser man he'd be jealous of a meat platter. However, there were times Akihito eyed him in a similar manner. Actually, he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Shaking the weird thought off, Asami watched Akihito pile food onto one plate before it landed right in front of him. Two years of living together and it seemed the boy knew him better than he knew himself. At least when it came to food. 

Once again, Akihito devoured his portion and finished everything else that Asami didn't. Considering both their builds no one would guess that the younger was the one usually emptying their fridge.

The orange sunset was reaching into the bungalow. Kirishima must have felt some romantic notions when he was booking the bungalow because everything was set in such a way that if he didn't know better, Asami would definitely feel as if he just got married to the younger photographer. 

'Asami! We need to watch that sunset!' Akihito was already going through the drawers searching for his cameras. Obviously he took at least a couple of them.

'There is going to be another one tomorrow.' Asami pulled the linen shirt over his shoulders and watched in amusement as his lover tripped over the mess he already managed to make in the bedroom.

'It might not be as beautiful!' The younger man huffed and then exclaimed in victory as he pulled his camera from the bottom drawer. It was quite surprising he allowed someone else to touch it. Even Asami wasn't graced with that honor. He ignored that Kirishima actually was.

Shaking his head, Asami threw another shirt at Akihito earning himself a glare as the man pulled it on awkwardly since he didn't let go of the camera.

Akihito was squatting in the sand while he was taking the shots when Asami finally joined him. Looking at the enthusiasm of his younger lover was more enticing than the surely beautiful sunset. Akihito was a marvel, a rough diamond that was slowly taking shape. There was no one else like him and Asami wasn't ever letting the boy escape him. He liked owning rare specimens and Akihito was a perfect addition to the collection.

It took a little bit more time before Akihito lowered his camera and stood up. His body swayed into Asami's, whether consciously or not it didn't matter. Asami wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulder and felt Akihito snuggle into his side.

'I know we were in the middle of a situation and basically stranded there, but that island…' Akihito's voice was small as he spoke, his eyes glued to the sunset. 'That island is some my best memories of us… together.'

Asami felt the younger's eyes on him. He didn't look back, instead he lifted his hand into Akihito's hair and brought the boy closer before kissing him in the top of his disheveled mop. He wondered when would be the best time to tell Akihito that the island was theirs to go back to. It was tiny enough that it cost only a small fortune and he had necessary means build there as they spoke. He wasn't sentimental and that could prove to be a great hideaway if they ever needed one again. And also he knew Akihito would appreciate it. 

'We need to continue our fun, kitten.' He said into the photographer's hair instead. Akihito shuddered at his side and inhaled sharply.

It was just a moment before they were in the shower, the spray washing off any leftover sand from their bodies as they kissed.

Akihito made those small sounds, whimpers that only added to the fire in Asami. Younger's body was rubbing against his, arms wrapped around his neck to bring them even closer. His hot tongue was drawing Asami's in and then Akihito sucked gently on it before turning his head and changing the angle to reach deeper, taste more. 

Without stopping the kiss Asami lowered his hand between Akihito's cheeks, his other hand lifting one of his lover's legs up for a better access. His finger circled slightly swollen pucker, before he nudged at it and pressed his finger inside. Akihito whimpered and the leg he was standing on buckled slightly.

Well, that was enough of the shower, they would need one after they were done anyway.

Turning off the water Asami managed to peel Akihito away from him and push the boy towards the bed.

He was on the other in a second, flipping him over and settling behind the lithe body. He knew he needed to calm and slow down because this wasn’t about their usual fucking. However, he didn't waste another moment after he stroke himself with some oil and sheathed himself inside Akihito, marveling in the long mewl the man released into the pillow, his face was pressed into. He himself grunted at the tightness that engulfed his cock as he pushed to the hilt, completely disappearing inside the younger man.

Calling for all of his restraint, that was never much of with Akihito around, Asami took a deep breath and ignored the need to move immediately. Akihito was breathing hard underneath him, propped on his elbows, his forehead resting on his forearms. But he didn't move or make a sound to urge Asami.

Slowly, Asami lowered himself onto the body beneath him and turned them to the side. One of his arms was under younger's head and he wrapped the other over his torso, hand in the position to tease at the oversensitive nipples of his lover. During all of the maneuvering Akihito whimpered and moaned, but allowed to be placed as Asami pleased. His hand snuck to the one under his head and he entwined their fingers while nuzzling his cheek into the heated skin under it.

Asami kissed the back of Akihito's neck and gave into the urge to press his forehead against it. He sighed heavily.

Their bodies were drying since it was just a moment since they got out of the shower, but the heat was still ever present in the bungalow. It was quiet too, just their mixed breaths among the faraway sounds of the ocean.

It was rare that Akihito was so quiet but there were times when he could read the atmosphere. Only small breathy moans were coming from him whenever Asami shifted his hips, pushing more into him.

He didn't know how much time passed, but Akihito's body relaxed and he was now rubbing his thumb gently over Asami's hand, most probably unconsciously like most of the tender things the younger man did. 

Taking a deep breath Asami kissed the back of his neck again.

'Do you want anything?' He asked softly and he knew that Akihito would take it as _right now_ , instead of the general, as Asami actually meant it.

There was a moment when Akihito shifted his head before he replied.

'I'm okay.' He sounded a little out of it. At least he was enough in it to actually know they were talking. 

Asami lifted his brow and the arm that was wrapped around the boy's middle and teasing his nipple slid down to between his legs. He was expecting to meet a flagged erection, but Akihito was still hard and he actually groaned and his hole twitched when Asami wrapped his fingers around him.

'Maybe move.'

Scrunching his brows Asami pondered the question.

'You don't want to live in the penthouse anymore?'

A soft laughter escaped the younger man before he moaned again, this time louder, when Asami stroked him upwards, squeezing at the tip just the way he knew his lover liked it.

'I mean now.' Finally came the answer after Akihito stopped trembling from repressed urge to… oh.

All this prolonged _cuddling_ and closeness suddenly made Asami question if his younger lover wasn't sucking out his intelligence. Akihito was very smart, but lately he was becoming even more cheeky with him. 

'Oh kitten, but I'm very comfortable.' He smirked and brought the arm from under Akihito's head to wrap it around his shoulders, while their fingers were still entwined. 'But maybe a little…'

He made a small move, pushing inside the younger man slowly and just as slowly pulling out. It felt like Akihito's body was trying to suck him in again and refusing to let him out. It felt fantastic. And he was rewarded with a beautiful sound from the man, a debauched moan that kept on going as Akihito stuck his ass out asking for _more_.

He repeated the motion a few times, breathing hard himself from the overstimulation, before he stopped, buried deep inside.

'Asami, move~' Akihito was trying to wiggle against him for friction, but he was held in Asami's vice grip with no way to move. 'Ryuichi… _fucking move_.'

The desperation in the younger's voice strengthened his resolve not to.

'Shhhh, my cute Akihito… enjoy the calm a little…' He whispered against the boy's ear and then bit it making Akihito shudder, but he stopped struggling.

'I hate you…' The younger mumbled and Asami restrained a deep laugh. He only huffed against his skin.

'Of course, I can see _that_.' He looked over the other’s shoulder and saw Akihito's deep red and standing erection just begging for attention, leaking precum and looking very delicious. Asami definitely would take one whole day just licking the boy all over and using only his lips and tongue to make him come.

Akihito's breath evened out again and Asami could feel the stroking on his hand again.

'Do you want to put something on, if you're bored?' He whispered against younger's neck. He knew his lover got easily bored unless he was on a stakeout. Which he also fell asleep on fairly often.

There was a gentle shake of a head from Akihito. 'No, I'm fine. It's relaxing.'

Just lying like that, basically cuddling, and Akihito was _fine_. It was _relaxing_. Asami sometimes thought he actually didn't know everything that was going inside the younger's head.

Instead of going deeper into that thought, he attached his lips onto Akihito's shoulder. He kissed the smooth skin before he started sucking at it. Not harsh like he usually did, but for the same purpose. Marking Akihito was one of his favorite things. And lately it didn't seem like his lover minded anymore. Actually, there were a few hickeys on Asami's chest and groin that Akihito left himself. He never did it before.

The thought that Akihito was marking him like possession actually made Asami's cock twitch and he pushed his hips out, sheathing the last few inches of himself. Akihito breathed heavily, his face burying into the crook of their entwined arms, but didn't make any other move. He was such a good pet.

Or rather partner. Asami knew he stopped thinking about Akihito as his pet some time ago. He couldn't anymore, not after what they went through and what Akihito did for him. He didn't need to chase after his kitten anymore. Akihito was coming to him from his own free will. There were so many starlets and beautiful people throwing themselves at Asami's feet, begging him to take them to bed, even if for one night only. Yet, he always came back to his Akihito.

And there was no one as beautiful as Akihito. So he had already won at that front, too.

Feeling kind of raw and in need to do something for the younger male, Asami run his free hand over Akihito's body. He swiped over his nipple, before pinching it and having the younger squeeze around him. 

'How much do you want to come?' He bit the slender neck after he asked.

'I want to come with you…' Came the breathless answer. And well, that was doable.

'You will come only on my cock.' Asami rocked a few times into the other's body. He didn't expect a reply. 'And I will come inside your hole, make you so full.'

'Yeah… do it...' Akihito moaned out, his free hand fisting the pillow as if he was anchoring himself.

The play was over. Asami needed to fulfill his words, give his lover a blinding orgasm and get one himself. No restrains.

Tweaking Akihito's nipple to elicit more sounds from the man, Asami rolled his hips searching. He was buried so deep inside that he didn't need much before Akihito was mewling into the sheets, his muscles tightening when his prostate got pressed. 

Instead of letting up, Asami bore onto the spot. He was rubbing and pinching at Akihito's sensitive nipples while his cock rode the prostate. 

Akihito was still under him, obviously knowing that it was what he was supposed to be doing. He was supposed to focus on his own body only and leave the pleasure of taking him apart to his partner. Asami loved it, with every pinch and press Akihito's body was tightening around him and his balls were drawing up. Despite very little moving he was sweating, his and Akihito's bodies both hot and sliding just slightly against each other. His own nipples were moving against the younger's back and in his state even this was adding to the fire.

Asami spread his fingers wide, able to just catch both of Akihito's nipples under his nails and scraping them gently as he pushed himself inside hard. And that was all it took for Akihito's body to go taunt as he arched his head, a loud moan escaping his mouth. He was seizing uncontrollably and his insides clutched Asami.

It was truly blinding. Asami shook with his orgasm as he pumped his hips and release into Akihito's body. It went on for a moment, pleasure making his skin tingly and electric as he stroke the flesh under his palm. 

Akihito slumped in his arms and when Asami was able to think again he noted that the boy wasn't moving. A satisfied grin graced his lips as he maneuvered them, pulling out of Akihito, settling him on his chest and pushing inside him again, his cock softening but still hard enough for that.

Akihito fainted, or he was so out of it he barely whimpered as he was entered again. It must have been a good one for the younger.

'Akihito…' Asami said gently, stroking his hair and pushing it from over his eyes.

The man stirred and Asami felt him regaining consciousness when his hole squeezed him. The first thing from Akihito was a moan as he bore his ass down onto the flagging erection. The next thing was him scrambling up and attacking Asami's mouth with a deep, wet kiss. He sucked on his tongue, pulling it onto his mouth and then pushing his own. They kissed until Asami felt his cock slipping out, making them both groan and Akihito release his lips. He moved to the elder's jaw and neck, sucking at the prominent veins, and down to collarbone and pectorals. His tongue was licking at the sweat and swiped over the nipple.

Asami sighed and buried his finger's in the younger's hair, letting him do as he wanted. Akihito was still wired and this was how he was releasing the post-orgasm tension. Not like it was such a hardship for Asami. He was usually the one worshipping younger's body. Obviously, they were both attracted to what the other had to offer.

The movements were slowing and the sucking and licking was turning into soft kisses on his abs and soon Akihito lied his head next to Asami's navel, after licking up the small trace of cum he left there himself when he woke up.

They stayed like that in the huge bed, Asami playing with the younger's hair.

***

As predicted, they needed another shower. This time the only intimate thing going on under the spray was washing each other's back. And maybe a little bit lower, when Asami got his hands on Akihito. He was a good lover, he helped the other clean out. 

Akihito was flushed and slightly fuming after the _help_ , but it was nothing that some good food couldn't help. In a way, the boy was very easy to maintain…

There was no TV on the island, understandably. However, it didn't seem to bother Akihito. He wasn't even trying to catch service on his phone and, as far as Asami noticed, he didn't even take his computer. Instead, he plopped down onto the couch, very much into Asami's space, and just stayed there.

'So what's the plan for tomorrow? You're going to hang me from somewhere?' If not for the hint of higher tone that meant excitement in Akihito's case, Asami would have thought the boy was mocking him. 

Huffing out a laugh, Asami sipped at his beer as he finished reading the set of poetry he put aside before.

'Did you pack the things from the hidden room?' He asked as he put the book away and wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulders. A glare answered him. 'I doubt they provide these kind of services here. You will have to wait until we're back in the penthouse for that particular service.' He saw the flush on his lover's face deepen. 'But I'm sure I can get some rope here…'

Akihito made a high pitched sound and jumped up from Asami's side. He stormed towards the bedroom.

'I'm gonna sleep, get my ass some rest.' He spun around and pointed his finger at the elder. 'Don't you _dare_ fuck me, I need to recuperate before you play more of your twisted ideas on me.' And he disappeared around the partition separating the areas in the bungalow. 

It took only a few minutes of him huffing and shuffling around the bedroom before he slid partly from behind the partition. His face was completely red and he was looking anywhere but at Asami's face.

'I don't want to call maid service at this hour… We will sleep on one part of the bed that's clean… together.' He mumbled. As if that was different from how they slept anyway. The room in the penthouse they called Akihito’s was never used nowadays.

Smirking, Asami got up. He was actually a little bit tired, it wouldn't hurt to go to sleep earlier once in a while. And obviously Akihito was calling him to bed without saying the actual words. 

He rounded the boy, one arm slinging over his middle and pulling him close.

'I'm going to lick you all over kitten… tomorrow.' He whispered against the fair hair and marveled in the hitch in Akihito's breath.

**Author's Note:**

> It is supposed to be only this, but I know it's just day one... Depending on my mood and demand maybe I can write what happens later...?


End file.
